


PARAGON: The Second Hex

by Elfwich



Series: PARAGON: The Second Hex [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Birds, Bugs & Insects, Character Death, Classism, Depression, Drama, Emotional Trauma, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eye Trauma, Fantasy/Adventure, Flowers, Humanity, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Knighthood, Manipulation, Moths, Nature, Nihilism, Other, Pheromones, Pining, Privilege, Referenced War, Romance, Spiders, Temptation, Tragedy, Trauma, Violence, political corruption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwich/pseuds/Elfwich
Summary: A young bee is posed to ask the question: what purpose is there serving an order that discourages ideas?
Series: PARAGON: The Second Hex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781551
Kudos: 1





	PARAGON: The Second Hex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young bee is posed to ask the question: what purpose is there serving an order that discourages ideas?

**Ever since I was little, Uden would regale me with epics about the towering Colossi that always thundered just outside of the Veil.**  
  
An old migrant bee who, for as long as I knew him, always appeared to toe the edge of death. They always thought me barking for indulging his ramblings like I did, as it was feared that his ventures beyond the Veil, as well as his subsequent estrangement from his birthplace, had addled his own mind beyond relief, and madness always found company with madness. But for his state of wither, I always quite enjoyed him, and at a time I even considered him the closest thing I had to a friend. He always said I provided what little comfort could be afforded a worn-and-torn drone like him, and it always thrilled me with sense of importance, one that, in some ways, ran deeper than my stalwart obligation to the Hive. This was why, to the other drones, I might have betrayed as much as an outward _debasement_ of my duty. But skepticism was something I would always shoulder so long as it provided me a fresh story from Uden to spend my night pondering.  
  
Naturally, Uden was the name _I_ gave him. As all-but-disposable servants to the will of our **Queen** , we forewent the necessity of a naming system entirely; such customs were better tailored to the individual. While far from a forbidden practice, giving names to things of dependent thought hardly ever garnered desirable attention. But as I took the initiative in naming myself, it became an odd habit of mine that persists even now. **I named myself Rem** , a word for **beauty** , **cleverness** , and **dedication** , as I knew it. I omit nothing in admitting that, from a young age, I was confident in my own abilities. Perhaps overly so. However, I've learned it best from the **wise** , **thoughtful** , and **dependable** Uden that there are far worse sins than being adamant in your capacity for kindness.  
  
One such sin, I regret to say, was one prevalent in my training as a member of the **Hiveguard**. For time and eternity, **the Hiveknights** existed as both parts servants and protectors to **the Hive** , and presiding over my legion, the heiress apparent, an anointed queen bee I called **Ogni**. Ogni, a word for **shrewd** , **uncompromising** , and yet **doubtlessly efficient**. Among all, she was the most vocal about her distaste for people like Uden, people who she felt never belonged and who squandered the hospitality gifted to him by our Queen. To this day, I was never able to ascertain whether or not she ever fulfilled her prospects of **claiming the throne** , and, verily, I do not wish to find out... but had she the authority to usurp the then-Queen, **Corrum** , ( **complacency** , **indolence** , **corruption** ), Ogni would have certainly put poor Uden to death in the name of efficiency. Of course, **even Ogni wasn't without the odd fit of compassion** , this much was apparent in her treatment of her disciple.  
  
**Nori** , a word for **righteousness** , **nobility** , and **honor** , and the name given to the only rival of my life. She alone sponsored the name I gave her, whether out of lenience, or mockery, I would have thought either. As easily the least formidable of our order, she was toughest on me from the day I pupated, **but I only ever idolized everything she did.** Thinking back now, she may have bolstered delusions of fostering my talents and, eventually, transfiguring me into a Nori of her very own to one day supplant her once Ogni assumed ownership of the throne... **but I was never in any position to ask.**  
  
"Your sting is your life," She would drill into me every chance she got, "When tempered wisely, it is your greatest strength; unwisely, a most damnable folly. But using it in tandem with your **Gild,** it will empower to cover for that weakness."  
  
Nori was the one who gifted me the very Gild that would prove of great use to me in my many coming flings with survival. Even still, the glare of the polished gold would be reduced to a feeble dim when cast beside her glowing pride in me when it came to the day of my knighting. A day that, for myself, once meant everything... but which has now been reduced to **pride misplaced, a lamentable sense of accomplishment that would not survive the day proceeding my ascension into the ranks of knighthood.**  
  
For you see, my connection with Uden had sparked in me a wanderlust that could not be easily sated. Set from our first interaction, there was born in me a mad scramble for a higher purpose in my life, and the curse of discovery that I knew, any day, would usher me from the safety of the Hive and into the wild, unforgiving throes of **the Unknown**. I only ever needed the right motivation to impel me onward... and on that **Fateful Day** , I received it. 


End file.
